


Five to One

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Adam almost put his dick in Tommy, and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five to One

**Author's Note:**

> Six drabbles of 100 words each.

1

They barely know each other, high on adrenaline and nerves and the thrill of kissing someone new for the first time. They're hardly off stage when he drags Tommy into his dressing room and locks the door behind them, rounds on Tommy with heat in his eyes and the secret knowledge of how Tommy had _moaned_ tripping around his head, making him crazy. He presses Tommy up into a wall and grabs his face and kisses him again, and wishes there was _time._ His fingers leave a trail of glitter on Tommy's cheek, like a promise of things to come.

2

Adam's never seen water so blue, beaches so white. It feels like LA is very far away, something left behind in another world, or a dream. They spend the day boating and swimming and laughing and drinking, and by the time night falls, they're too exhausted to find their separate beds, just tumble into a hammock together and let the ocean breeze sway them back and forth. Tommy's head rests heavy on his shoulder, and their legs slot together, and Adam grabs Tommy's hips, shifts him just a little...and then the sun is glinting through the palms, and it's morning.

3

Tommy comes to him in New York, questions in his eyes, and Adam pulls him close and wonders if he should apologize for those kisses, if they should finally have a talk about where the lines should be. But Tommy's slipping out of his arms, going to his knees, and suddenly boundaries are the last thing on Adam's mind. Tommy's got him undone, his hands right there...when suddenly, he jerks his head away and sneezes. They spend the rest of the night in bed with hot soup and cold compresses, and Adam wakes up with Tommy's cold the next day.

4

Adam doesn't know what Sutan's laced those damn goblets with, but whatever it is, it's _good._ He says what he wants, kisses who he wants, and everything makes him feel like laughing, even kidnapping Tommy and taking him back to his tour bus bedroom. Tommy falls onto the bed, his legs splayed, and when Adam tells him he's gonna fuck him, Tommy just arches his back and moans something that sounds like _please._ And Adam means to, but everything feels too bright, too good, and he comes before they even have their clothes off, hard cocks rutting together just right.

5

No one will ever know how close he came during that show, under the stained-glass windows and a haze of head-spinning smoke, to laying Tommy out right there on stage, pulling him up onto the platform, stripping off that old tired costume and licking the taste of whiskey and pot right out of his mouth. Tommy is pliant and perfect under him, and Adam knows he'll do anything, follow Adam's lead anywhere, fuck what happens after. He's two seconds away from tearing the bass out of Tommy's hands when Isaac's sharp, loud drum cue forces its way through the fog.

*

London isn't the end, but it feels that way, nostalgia creeping up uninvited as he leaves the stage for the last time. He should be out celebrating, but he's not in the mood, and he wanders back to his hotel instead, already thinking about tomorrow's flight. He finds Tommy waiting for him. On the bed. Naked. And there's nothing, absolutely nothing keeping them apart. Not this time. He does it slow and sweet, savoring each touch, everything made _more,_ somehow, by all the opportunities missed before. And when it's over, Adam finds it doesn't feel like an ending at all.


End file.
